Crumpled up parchment
by chickadee77
Summary: Ginny & Hermione get bored one night so they decided to write some poems...
1. Ginny's story minific 1

A/n: Hey! This is my first mini fic EVER so please be nice! I'll accept flames so I'll know where I went wrong and all that but please review! I'll really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff here.

****

Ginny's Poem

Ginny couldn't sleep. It was already late at night but she tossed and turned around her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of him. And that him was Harry Potter_. Ugh! Get over him Ginny! He likes Cho ok?_ Ginny thought._ But I like him so much, I wish he was right here beside me. _She looked at a picture of her, Harry, Ron and Hermione, which was on her bedside table. Hermione and Ron were "getting busy" in the picture while Harry and her were blushing furiously and laughing. The more Ginny stared at Harry, the more she yearned for him. _Stop it Ginny! Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded. She lay on her bed. _What am I going to do now? I can't sleep!_ Suddenly she got an idea. She searched her room for a quill and a parchment and began to write.

__

I try to hide it but it still shows

My feelings for you won't seem to go

I tried to stop myself and control what I feel

But my heart keeps telling me that what I feel for you is real

When you're around, my heart skips a beat

I blush and feel funny whenever we meet

I tried to get over you but it was so hard

Because you're the one who's always in my heart

You are my brother's best friend, but I can't help it

I get jealous when another girl, you're with

But try as I can, I can never hide

The feelings for you that I have inside

Ginny read and reread her poem. Then she sighed. _What a crappy poem!_ She thought as she crumpled the parchment up and threw it in her wastebasket. She looked up at the ceiling and imagined Harry's face. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep.

A/n: Anyway, please review! I'll thank you forever if you do!


	2. Hermione's story minific 2

A/n: Thank you to: Aude Weasley, Kelpiemonkey, tropical-paradise04, Margarita Mocha and Follow the Butterflies! Ok anyways this is just chapter two and it's similar to chapter one but Hermione writes it! 

****

Hermione's Poem

    
    Hermione was bored. She had read all her books for Hogwarts and had done all her homework. There was nothing to do in her house. She sat in front of the couch and decided to watch TV. There was a redheaded young boy with freckles on the screen. The first thing that came in Hermione's mind was Ron Weasley. _Ron… how I miss him so much,_ she thought_. There are 3 more weeks before school starts and it feels like forever since I last saw him. _She sighed. Then she suddenly had the urge to write her feelings down. She found a quill and a piece of paper and smiled. Then she wrote, 
    
__    Opposites attract, that's what they said

And I thought they were all crazy in the head.

But ever since I met you, I realized its true

Because now I can't hide my true love for you

****

Don't, I tell myself, **he is your best friend**

Your friendship might come to a dreadful end

If to love you is wrong, then I don't know what's right

I try to get over you with all of my might

We argue and fight but we always patch things up

I can talk to you about everything, even "girl" stuff

You give me advice and comfort me when I'm down

You always manage to take away my frown

I am serious and smart, you are funny and cute

Oh why must I deny the obvious truth?

But you see me as a friend, not as a mate

Oh why does our love have such a miserable fate?

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello? Granger residence?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione? It's Ron." The voice on the other line said. "I finally figured out how to use a phone so I decided to call you. I got your number from Harry."

"Uh-huh." Hermione replied. She suddenly had a weird feeling inside her.

"Look." Ron cleared his throat. "I have something I really need to tell you but I think it's better I tell you in person. D –do you think we could go out sometime?"  
"When?" Hermione asked. Her heart skipped a beat. 

"Whenever." Ron said. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Hermione agreed.

"And Hermione - " 

"Yes?" Hermione asked. She suddenly felt nervous and her palms were clammy.

"I have to get off the phone. Good bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Ron said quickly.

"Bye." Hermione said, feeling a bit disappointed. She hung up and plopped on her couch. _What did you expect Hermione? It's not like he's going to tell you that he loves you!_ She thought angrily. At least I'll see him tomorrow…

**The next day**

"Hermione! Over her!" Ron called. He was sitting in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh there you are! I've been searching all over for you." Hermione smiled. She walked up to Ron and gave him a tight hug. The moment they reached into each other's arms, it seemed like they wouldn't let go.

Eventually Hermione said, "Ron, I'm suffocating!" 

"Sorry." Ron apologized. Ron sat down and asked, "Do you want anything?"

"No not really." Hermione said. "I'm full I just ate." 

"Alright."

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron looked deep into her soft, hazel brown eyes. "I think Harry and Ginny are writing to each other. Ginny's always up in her room and sending owls like Percy when he was secretly sending owls to Penelope. She seems jumpy and excited all the time. It's quite funny but weird at the same time."

"Oh." Hermione felt turned off again. She thought Ron was finally going to tell her what she wanted to hear. "Well, Harry can't deny any longer that Ginny's a beautiful girl and Harry is getting quite handsome…"

"Don't tell me you're falling for Harry?" Ron teased.

"Oh yeah…he's so hot." Hermione laughed sarcastically. 

"No but honestly?" 

"No. Never!" Hermione snorted. "That's absolutely ridiculous. Besides, I don't want Ginny as competition."

Ron smiled and nodded. "What if they start going out? That would be pretty damn scary. I mean, I can't imagine them snogging on benches…"

Hermione giggled. "I find it cute and funny. At least Harry's getting over Cho. Besides, I don't think there's any other girl worthy of Harry but your sister."

Ron nodded. Then they started talking about different things, like what they did in the summer and all that. Before they knew it, it was already 5:30.

"Well, I have to go Ron. I'm sorry but mother expects me home early." Hermione said. "It's nice getting to spend some time with you." 

"That's alright. Do you want me to bring you home?" Ron offered. 

"If you want. You don't have to…" Hermione smiled. 

"Well let's go! Show me the way." Ron grinned as he linked his arm around Hermione's and went home with her.

When they reached Hermione's house, Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't home yet. 

"You can come in if you like." Hermione told Ron. 

"Wow. And I mean wow." Ron said as he stepped inside the Granger residence. "This is a pretty neat house."

Hermione laughed. "It's not all that. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine." Ron said. He was staring at the TV. "This is amazing…father would go ballistic if he sees your house!"

Hermione sat down beside Ron on the couch and gave him some popcorn.

"What's this?" Ron asked as he stared at the white, fluffy things on Hermione's bowl.

"Try it. It's good." Hermione said. Ron took one popcorn and popped it in his mouth. He nodded and took some more. Then, Hermione threw popcorn which landed on his nose. Ron laughed and got some popcorn and threw it at Hermione. Hermione screamed and giggled. She felt like a little kid. They started throwing popcorn at each other until they ran out.

"Oh my God look at this mess!" Hermione shrieked. Her living room floor was full of popcorn. 

"Come on, let's eat it before your parents get home!" Ron said. He picked up pieces of popcorn and shoved them in his mouth.

"Ron you are so funny." Hermione laughed. "I can use a vacuum cleaner you know. It sucks up dirt." Hermione went to a closet and retrieved an enormous vacuum cleaner.

"Let me help you." Ron offered. He took the handle of the vacuum cleaner and his hand landed on Hermione's. They looked at each other and Hermione blushed. _No Hermione, he's your best friend. _She thought to herself. She smiled weakly at Ron and pulled her arm away.

Hermione turned her head away so Ron wouldn't see her turn scarlet. All of a sudden, Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulder, turned her around and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Hermione felt that time stopped. Eventually, Ron let her go. 

"S –s – sorry." Ron mumbled.

Hermione just smiled. Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Granger opened the door.

"Good evening hun! Sorry we were late there was a traffic jam at - " Mr. Granger began and then he saw Ron.

"Oh. Hi there. Fred isn't it?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Ron, sir." Ron corrected. "Well I think I should be going now. Good bye. Thanks for having me Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "G'bye. See you soon, when we buy books."

Ron nodded and said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Then he went out the door and took off. 

"What was that young man doing here?" Mrs. Granger asked. 

"He was just visiting to check up on me." Hermione lied. "I have to go change, I'll be right back." As Hermione went upstairs, she couldn't stop thinking of what just happened.

A/n: Wow this one was pretty long…anyway that's all I'm going to write for this lil mini-fic. I'm going to start a story soon but I just haven't had the time to type it down and stuff. Please review! 


End file.
